1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to digital content systems and, more specifically, to systems and methods for creating, editing, and navigating one or more flowcharts.
2. Related Art
Consumers frequently rely on the internet as a convenient resource for assisting with decision making or goal reaching. For example, consumers may perform research to understand which car would best fit their needs or what steps are required to become elected as the president of the United States. However, information obtained from the internet is often fragmented, poorly organized, and difficult to understand. A significant amount of time is typically spent parsing through large volumes of information to determine its relevance to the problem being researched. Some internet site providers offer access to flowcharts that may help consumers with their decision making or goal reaching. However, such flowcharts are often complex, information rich and thus difficult to navigate. A flowchart representing a complex process typically includes multiple hierarchical levels where each level has multiple nodes. Each node may represent one or more steps in a complex process and the nodes are linked together by logic paths. Often, nodes present compound questions or represent multiple steps, which confuse the user. Additionally, four or more nodes may logically flow from a single node, thus making it difficult for a user to determine which logical path to take. Accordingly, consumers often encounter problems navigating through such flowcharts.